


Lube Job

by MrsHamill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sancarolita Day, Obi-Wan discovers that any padawan can ask his, her or its master for a sexual relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube Job

**Author's Note:**

> Five points and a noogie for anyone who gets the joke on Sancarolita Day (Lorrie and Camille, you're excluded!). It appears that I'm only capable of writing two types of stories lately -- high angst or high silliness. I'll leave it to the reader to decide which this is -- although I guess it could be considered a more serious version of 'Pants', sorta, anyway. Blessings and chocolate Jedi to Claude for a truly spectacular beta. You can keep the Obi!Muse, Claude, really! Please! Be my guest!! [g]

_**THE JEDI CODE** (One-hundred-seventeenth Revised Edition) -- Chapter 1,345,289; Article 37,489; Section 5,392; Paragraph 482; Sub-Paragraph 29; Line 8; to wit: There shall be one day in a standard Coruscant year, designated Sancarolita Day, wherein a Padawan may initiate a sexual liaison with his, her or its master._

* * *

**AT FIFTEEN**  
  
Late one particular afternoon, Obi-Wan Kenobi bounced into the apartment he shared with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn. He made a half-credible attempt to hang his robe on the hook by the door but apparently didn't care that he missed. Qui-Gon looked up from the dataset at his apprentice and smiled. "You look as though you've had a good day," he said.  
  
Obi-Wan threw himself to his knees at his master's feet and nodded. He had a huge grin on his face that lit it like the sun. "Uh-huh," he replied. "Master, I learned something today."  
  
Twisting in his seat and rubbing his hand affectionately over Obi-Wan's brush cut, Qui-Gon said, "You did? I'd be a bit surprised if you hadn't. You were, after all, attending classes all day."  
  
"That's not what I mean," Obi-Wan said, rolling his eyes as only a teenager could. "I mean, yes, I did learn things today in class, but this thing I learned from the senior padawans."  
  
"The senior padawans?" Qui-Gon raised one eyebrow. "And just what were you doing with the senior padawans, most junior padawan?" He shut down the dataset and stood, helping Obi-Wan up with him.  
  
"We were _all_ with them, master," Obi-Wan replied, following Qui-Gon into the kitchen. He boosted himself up on the counter while Qui-Gon began removing items he'd pre-sliced from the coldbox and set about preparing a simple supper for them. "We had a service unit with them. A group of them came in to our Traditions class and talked about some of the things they'd seen and done. It was really interesting. Especially this one thing."  
  
"Then perhaps you'd best tell me what this one thing is, padawan. Here, begin the salad for me while I sear the meat."  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan replied, hopping down and washing his hands before attacking the innocent leaves. "Anyway, do you know what today is?"  
  
Qui-Gon's brow furrowed in thought for a moment before clearing. "I'm not certain, padawan, but I am certain that you'll tell me."  
  
Obi-Wan snickered. "Yes, master. Today is Sancarolita Day!"  
  
"Oh, it is?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice mild, as he stirred the strips of nerf in the hot pan and added sauce.  
  
"Yes it is, master," Obi-Wan said, a touch of impatience in his voice. "And you _must_ know what that means."  
  
"Why don't you tell me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his voice still mild and slightly distracted as he added spices and pre-sliced vegetables to the meat in the pan.  
  
"The Jedi Code, master," Obi-Wan said, abandoning his half-finished salad. He turned towards Qui-Gon with a frown. "It says in the Jedi Code that on Sancarolita Day, a padawan can ... well, he can ... um ... you know."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at his rapidly reddening padawan. "Yes, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, planted his feet firmly on the floor and his clenched hands firmly on the counter. "On Sancarolita Day, a padawan can initiate a s-s-sexual l-l-liaison with his, her or its master, master. And today is Sancarolita Day."  
  
"Ah. I see." Qui-Gon deftly transferred the thin strips of meat and chunks of vegetables to a platter. "If you're finished with the salad, please set the table, Obi-Wan; we're ready to eat."  
  
Looking a bit flummoxed, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, master."  
  
There was little conversation for the next several minutes as Obi-Wan tucked into his dinner with his normal, growing-boy gusto. Finally, he looked up across the table to his master. "So, master," he said, his voice a bit tentative, "what do you think about it?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked up from his dinner. "About what, Obi-Wan?"  
  
Sighing, and obviously reigning in his impatience with massive effort, Obi-Wan put his fork down and swallowed his latest mouthful. "About Sancarolita Day, master. About what it means."  
  
Taking a sip of water, Qui-Gon settled his fork on the side of his plate and turned his mild blue gaze on his apprentice. "I think it's a tradition of the Jedi that is a bit out of date, actually,"  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, then frowned. "I ... wait. That's not what I meant, master."  
  
"Oh?" Qui-Gon continued to look at Obi-Wan with a gentle, inquisitive expression. "What did you mean then, padawan?"  
  
Obi-Wan swallowed, hard, and his ears turned pink. "I meant, master," he said, very slowly and deliberately, speaking directly to his plate, "what do you think about a padawan initiating a s-s-sexual l-l-liaison--" another gulp-- "with his master?"  
  
"That would be his, hers or its master, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon corrected.  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan said, taking a deep breath. "What is your opinion of a pad ... of init ... of that?"  
  
"I think it would depend entirely on the situation, padawan," Qui-Gon replied, propping his chin in his hand. "The age of the padawan, the species of the two involved ... there are many factors to consider."  
  
"All right," Obi-Wan said, once again breathing deeply. "Then perhaps I should be more ... uh, more specific."  
  
"Being specific is generally for the best, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon agreed, the corners of his mouth twitching very slightly. "There are many situations where problems could be averted by being specific."  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan said with a sigh. He toyed with his fork for a moment before taking yet another big breath and trying one more time. "How would ... How do you ... Would you ... " Obi-Wan looked up across the table to Qui-Gon, who was gazing at him with a calm anticipation. "Would ... Could you, maybe, um, do that ... with me?" The last word ended with a bit of a squeak, as Obi-Wan's voice broke -- something that hadn't happened for several months.  
  
"Ah, I see," Qui-Gon said, maddeningly unaffected by the conversation. "You're saying you'd like to initiate a sexual liaison with me, since this is Sancarolita Day." Obi-Wan nodded frantically, earnestly. "Are you quite certain of this, padawan?"  
  
"Oh, yes, master," Obi-Wan replied breathlessly. "Would you?"  
  
"Well," Qui-Gon said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "I think we'd have to discuss it a bit first. I did say that I felt it depended on many factors."  
  
Once again swallowing hard, but not taking his wide eyes off Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan nodded. "Like what, master?" he asked, or rather, gasped.  
  
"Well, for example. Are you a virgin, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice still aggravatingly mild.  
  
"Master!" Obi-Wan squeaked once again, and it is possible his face was glowing, had the room been dark.  
  
"It's a legitimate question, padawan," Qui-Gon said. "It goes towards what type of sexual encounter you wish to have ... fellatio, frottage, or penetration."  
  
"Penetration?" Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes getting even bigger, if such a thing was possible.  
  
"Precisely, padawan," Qui-Gon replied, and the corners of his mouth twitched again. "A sexual liaison generally implies penetration, which, of course, leads to other questions -- such as experience level and lubrication. I'm afraid I don't have any sexual lubricant on hand, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Lubricant?" Obi-Wan was looking a little green.  
  
Qui-Gon pushed his plate away and rested his chin on both his hands. "Yes. You see, Obi-Wan, in humans, sex was originally designed for procreation. This is why a human female's vagina is self-lubricating, to ease the passage of the penis. In sex between two males where penetration is taking place, generally artificial lubricants are used as the anal passage does not provide the natural lubrication the vagina does -- except in a very few, rare cases, where male pregnancy is possible." He studied Obi-Wan seriously. "Do you understand, padawan?"  
  
"Uh ..." Obi-Wan said in a very small voice. "Anal passage?"  
  
"Anal penetration is generally the path taken in such liaisons, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said, and his voice carried a definite wry note.  
  
"Oh." Obi-Wan swallowed again, and studied his plate intently. "Maybe ... maybe this isn't such a good idea, then," he said. "I mean, if you don't have any of that ... that lubricant stuff, especially."  
  
"That is probably for the best," Qui-Gon replied, nodding. "Now, I want to be clear that by agreeing with you, I am not implying that I would be in any way averse to the notion. I wouldn't want you to think that at all." He smiled warmly at Obi-Wan, who managed to smile back.  
  
"Oh, no," Obi-Wan replied, his face still quite red but his eyes thoughtful. "I ... I don't think that. Not at all. I ... I guess I just didn't realize, I mean, I didn't quite think through all the needs involved. You've made it much clearer to me. Thank you, master."  
  
"You're quite welcome, Obi-Wan. It is, after all, my duty and my pleasure to instruct you in all things." Rising, Qui-Gon collected his plate and utensils, then walked to Obi-Wan's side. Leaning down slightly, he pressed a gentle kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead, then winked conspiratorially as he rose. "Perhaps next year, padawan."  
  


* * *

  
**AT SIXTEEN**  
  
It had been a difficult mission. The planet they had been sent to had erupted into civil war shortly before their arrival, and both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had their hands full trying to negotiate a peaceful resolution. Obi-Wan, who was growing into a beautiful and intelligent young man, turned out to be of great help to his master, and by the time they left, the government had recognized both the master and the padawan for their contributions to the settlement.  
  
They lifted from the planet early in the planet's morning, and after setting the auto-pilot, Qui-Gon moved back to the galley where Obi-Wan had been preparing a meal for them. He took his seat as Obi-Wan served him, smiling at his padawan. "I want you to know, Obi-Wan," he said as Obi-Wan sat down opposite him, "how proud I am of you, especially on this mission. Your comportment was exceptional and I mean to make mention of it specifically in my report to the Council."  
  
Flushing in pleasure, Obi-Wan ducked his head. "Thank you, master," he said, trying and failing to control his grin. "But if I did well, it was only because I had the best teacher."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled back at his padawan, pleased at the answer. "Thank you, padawan." They began eating.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Obi-Wan spoke up again, his voice hesitant. "Master, I, um, well, I wanted to remind you that it's still Sancarolita Day on Coruscant for--" he glanced at the chronometer on the wall-- "another three hours or so."  
  
Also glancing at the chrono, Qui-Gon nodded. "So it is, padawan."  
  
"I've ... well, since last year, I've done some research ... on my own time, of course." Obi-Wan was desperately trying to control his blush and only partially succeeding.  
  
"Really?" Qui-Gon leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of the tea Obi-Wan had brewed for him. "I do hope you did your research alone ...?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan hastened to add, and Qui-Gon nodded, a slight smile on his face. "I did most of it in the library or on the datanet. It was most illuminating."  
  
"Is that so?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows in an indication for Obi-Wan to proceed.  
  
"Yes, um ... it was. And, so, I was thinking, that perhaps ... uh, you did say next year, so possibly ..." Obi-Wan swallowed and looked to Qui-Gon hopefully.  
  
"I see," Qui-Gon said finally, his voice as calm as if he were talking about the weather. "You wish to again propose a sexual liaison between us?"  
  
"Yes, master," Obi-Wan all but mumbled, again ducking his head.  
  
"Far be it for me to go against Jedi tradition," Qui-Gon said, his lips twitching. "I would be pleased to do so, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up, an expression of shocked delight on his face. "You would?"  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan, if that is what you wish. I take it, however, since you said you did your research alone, you are still a virgin?"  
  
Blushing furiously, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and forced himself to keep his eyes on his master. "Well, yes, I still am," he replied in a small voice. "We've been rather busy for the last year," he added defensively.  
  
"That is very true, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon acknowledged. "However, we do have a problem in that I still do not have any lubricant." He gave Obi-Wan an apologetic look. "It's not something that I make a habit of carrying, padawan. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, that's all right," Obi-Wan said brightly. He jumped up from the table and rummaged in the cupboard over the tiny sink. Finally, he said "ah-HAH!" and returned to the table, a medium-sized can in his hands. "I found this shortly after we boarded. This should be enough, shouldn't it?"  
  
Qui-Gon studied the can on the table for a moment, blinking rapidly. Finally, he looked up at Obi-Wan, who was still sitting opposite him with an eager expression on his face. "I'm afraid, Obi-Wan, that this is mechanical lubrication," he said, his lips twitching rapidly. "It is not a sexual lubricant."  
  
Obi-Wan picked up the can and studied it, a frown on his face. "But ... I thought ..."  
  
"Actually," Qui-Gon added thoughtfully, "I believe that particular type is toxic to humans."  
  
"Oh ... but I've gotten it on me before, when I've been working on engines and things ... it gets everywhere and it's very slippery, so I thought ..."  
  
"What is fine for mechanical parts -- and may be acceptable for external use -- is definitely not fine for internal use, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon explained patiently. "The tissues we're speaking of are very delicate, and, of course, they _are_ internal. You would not, for example, wish to drink that lubricant, would you?"  
  
"Oh. No." Obi-Wan blinked then grimaced in distaste. "I think I see what you mean." He sighed and put the can away in the cupboard again. When he came back to the table, he was glum. But as he sat, he seemed to realize something. "Oh, wait," he said. "Since we have real water showers on this ship, we've got liquid soap. Wouldn't that ..."  
  
"No, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon interrupted him firmly. "Not soap."  
  
"But why ..."  
  
"Soap has the unfortunate tendency to dry out mucus membranes and other tissues," Qui-Gon explained. "Plus, if it's not kept wet, it can -- and will -- become quite tacky. I hope you can understand the inference in that."  
  
After a second's thought, Obi-Wan winced. "Oh."  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon said, that small smile still evident. "However, while in a shower or bath, the use of soap as an aid to masturbation is quite common and very pleasurable. You should try it, if you haven't already."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned in thoughtful consideration for a moment, then with a start, seemed to realize what Qui-Gon had said. "Master!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously.  
  
"Only making an observation, padawan," Qui-Gon said, rising from the table. "And speaking of showers, we could both use one. Perhaps you'd like to go first? I'll be glad to clean up in here."  
  
Jumping to his feet but holding his serviette low across his body, Obi-Wan said, "Yes, thank you, I think I'd like that," before swiftly moving towards the door of the galley.  
  
Qui-Gon stopped him as he passed, though, and, tilting Obi-Wan's head down a bit, pressed a warm kiss to his forehead. "Thank you for the compliment," he said, smiling at Obi-Wan who smiled back in genuine pleasure at the touch. "Perhaps next year, padawan."  
  


* * *

  
**AT SEVENTEEN**  
  
They had adjoining beds in the Healers' Hall, once they finally came out of bacta. Qui-Gon's healer finished fussing over him before Obi-Wan's healer did, but eventually, the curtain was opened between them and they could see each other. The damage was pretty bad, but they were relieved to see they had both survived it.  
  
As Obi-Wan's healer left them alone for the first time in nearly three days, she winked over her shoulder to them. "And a happy Sancarolita Day to you both," she said, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan groaned softly.  
  
"Padawan, if you ..." Qui-Gon began, his voice not more than a croak.  
  
"I've resigned myself to the life of a celibate, master," Obi-Wan croaked back.  
  
When Qui-Gon chuckled, it turned into a pained cough. After a moment, he managed to calm enough to speak again. "I wouldn't say you need to go that far, Obi-Wan," he said, and the humor was evident even in his raw-edged voice.  
  
"The Force apparently has other ideas," Obi-Wan replied sourly and muzzily.  
  
Qui-Gon turned his head enough to be able to look at Obi-Wan clearly -- at least through the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. "I've often felt that the Force has a very strange sense of humor, but I've never felt it to be cruel," he said as soothingly as he could, sounding the way he did. "Perhaps next year, Padawan."  
  
But Obi-Wan was asleep.  
  


* * *

  
**AT EIGHTEEN**  
  
It had been a grueling week of tests for Obi-Wan, but it was finally over. Despite being pretty much exhausted from test after test, he managed to bounce quite a bit on his way back to the apartment he shared with his master.  
  
Qui-Gon was just coming out of the 'fresher -- a towel around his hips and another around his neck -- when Obi-Wan returned, and greeted his padawan with a tired smile. "How did it go then?" he asked, moving into his room.  
  
Obi-Wan followed him. "Very well, I think," he said. "It's hard to tell with some of those tests. But I feel fairly confident." Noting the tired slump to Qui-Gon's shoulders as he sat on the edge of his bed, Obi-Wan frowned. "Did the Council keep you until now?" Qui-Gon had left for the Council session early that morning.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon replied, using the towel around his neck to blot his hair. He sighed as he tossed it into a corner of the room. "They had to have known my staunchest defender would be unable to come to my rescue," he said, smiling up at Obi-Wan, who stood at ease before him.  
  
"I'm hardly enough to cow the Council, master," Obi-Wan replied dryly. "Would you like me to make it up to you? A backrub?"  
  
Obi-Wan's backrubs were not to be missed -- he was strong and was becoming increasingly good at them -- and, tired as he was, Qui-Gon agreed eagerly. "That would be wonderful, my wonderful padawan," he said, as he lay down on his bed, face down.  
  
Quickly removing his heavy utility belt, boots and tunics so that he was clad only in his pants and undershirt, Obi-Wan climbed on the bed and straddled Qui-Gon's hips to begin a firm massage. Qui-Gon sighed in bliss, then groaned as strong, clever fingers found all his knots and untied them, one by one. Before long, Qui-Gon was nearly asleep, and definitely limp.  
  
"You know, master," Obi-Wan murmured as his massaging gradually became gentler, "it's Sancarolita Day."  
  
"Why, so it is, padawan," Qui-Gon murmured.  
  
"And, wonder of wonders, we're at home and neither one of us is injured," Obi-Wan continued in a soft, throaty voice.  
  
"This is indeed true, padawan," Qui-Gon agreed.  
  
"Perhaps, then, this would be a good time for me to initiate a sexual liaison between us," Obi-Wan finished softly, caressing his master's back.  
  
"I see you've overcome your reticence over using that phrase," Qui-Gon said, and since his face was buried in his crossed arms, his expression could not be seen.  
  
"That, and other things as well, master," Obi-Wan agreed. He settled just a little more firmly on Qui-Gon's hips, pressing his erection down onto Qui-Gon.  
  
Shifting, Qui-Gon began to roll over, and Obi-Wan accommodated him by moving, sitting on his knees beside him on the big bed. The towel around Qui-Gon's hips was still there but loosened, and it was obvious that Obi-Wan's massage had not relaxed _all_ of Qui-Gon's muscles. They smiled at each other, so much more in tune and comfortable together than they had been several years before.  
  
"I'm afraid that I still have no lubricant, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said softly, caressing Obi-Wan's cheek.  
  
"Oh, that's quite all right, master," Obi-Wan replied with a grin, reaching for his utility belt. From one of the small pockets, he produced what had to be the world's smallest vial of lube. "I've come prepared, this time. And it's actually the right kind."  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled and took the small vial from his padawan. "This is ... indeed the right type, Obi-Wan," he said, biting his lower lip, his eyes dancing. "However ... I'm afraid this is far too small an amount for us."  
  
"Too ... but master," Obi-Wan said, puzzled, "this is concentrated, it says so, right here."  
  
"Regardless, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, handing back the vial, "I'm afraid it's just not enough." Obi-Wan looked puzzled and a bit obstinate, so Qui-Gon sighed. "You're aware that I'm ... well. We've seen each other naked, padawan. I'm a rather ... large man."  
  
Lifting his hips, Qui-Gon pulled the towel away, and Obi-Wan gaped. Qui-Gon was right ... he _was_ a rather large man. "Oh." Obi-Wan swallowed, and his eyes, fastened on Qui-Gon's erection, held a combination of lust and trepidation. "I see." He blinked a few times.  
  
Qui-Gon touched Obi-Wan's cheek again, directing his gaze to Qui-Gon's smiling face instead. "There _are_ other things we could do with that oil, however, padawan," he said in a soft voice, one that was filled with longing.  
  
"There are?" Obi-Wan asked, grinning. With one swift move, he pulled off his undershirt. "I wasn't aware that there _were_ other things to do, Qui-Gon," he added humorously, peeling his pants off as well.  
  
"Well actually, there are many forms of making -- I mean, having sex, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon replied, gazing at his padawan appreciatively. "And to be truthful, I don't believe this vial contains enough lubricant for either of us."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, then sobered as he touched Qui-Gon's face. "Teach me?" he said softly, and Qui-Gon captured those long, elegant fingers in his own hand, bringing them to his mouth to kiss.  
  
"It would be my honor and my pleasure," he murmured. Gently situating Obi-Wan on the bed, on his back, Qui-Gon reared up over him, supporting himself on his arms as he lowered his face to Obi-Wan's.  
  
Their first kiss was soft and tentative, as Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to become used to the sensation.  
  
Their second kiss was firmer and warmer, as Qui-Gon lingered over Obi-Wan's soft lips, tasting and caressing.  
  
Their third kiss -- Obi-Wan reached up, wrapped his hands behind Qui-Gon's neck and pulled him down firmly, then opened his mouth and invited his master in for a long, lovely visit. They both moaned.  
  
They traded ownership of the kiss for a long time, neither of them marking the minutes or hours, until Obi-Wan was trembling and frantic, arching and thrusting himself into Qui-Gon. "Please, master," he raggedly begged as Qui-Gon tasted his neck and ears.  
  
The vial of sexual lubricant was still in one of Qui-Gon's hands, and, pulling away a bit, he managed to get it open. He let a few drops fall on Obi-Wan's erection, then did the same to his own, noting with a smile that the small amount nearly emptied the bottle. "Calmly, Obi-Wan," he said, his voice a low rumble. "This can be quick or it can be as long and drawn out as we'd like it to be. Let yourself feel, but don't let yourself be overcome by feeling."  
  
Settling on his side next to Obi-Wan, propping his head in one hand, Qui-Gon gently massaged the oil into Obi-Wan's penis, which made Obi-Wan arch again and cry out raggedly. When Qui-Gon stopped, Obi-Wan wailed, long and low. "Touch me, my Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered, taking one of Obi-Wan's hands in his own and placing it on his erection. "Rub the oil in as I did to you," he instructed, then hissed as Obi-Wan did so. "Yes ..."  
  
Obi-Wan forced his eyes open, eager to watch the effect he was having on his master. He stroked the large, hot length, squeezing and caressing just as he liked it. Apparently, it was also as Qui-Gon liked it, since he began trembling.  
  
Dragging his own eyes open, Qui-Gon looked down at his utterly debauched padawan and smiled as he panted. He put his slick hand back on Obi-Wan and began to mimic the movements Obi-Wan was making on him, drawing a gasp and then a low groan out of Obi-Wan. They pumped each other as slowly as they could, drawing out the feeling, dropping into the moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Finally, when neither could stand it any longer, they sped up the movements of their hands, in synch as always, until with a strained cry, Obi-Wan arched right off the bed and came in four long, strong spurts of ropy pearlescence. His hand, tightening on Qui-Gon as he shuddered, forced Qui-Gon over the edge as well, and he came with an almost shocked gasp, wetting the bedding between them. That was the last thing Obi-Wan remembered before slipping into a deep, sated sleep.  
  
When he woke, Obi-Wan was clean and cuddled up to Qui-Gon, under the bedspread of Qui-Gon's bed. A glance at the chrono at the bedside showed that it was well after midnight. "Ah," he said sadly, realizing that Sancarolita Day was over.  
  
Qui-Gon, who had been awake for some time, smiled in the dark and kissed Obi-Wan's nose. "Perhaps next year, padawan," he said softly. "Sleep, now."  
  


* * *

  
**AT NINETEEN**  
  
Ouida Three was a rocky, primitive world, but it was rich in minerals and the nomadic people who lived there had requested Jedi presence in order to unite their tribes against the avaricious pirates who would try to keep them from joining the Republic. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had spent nearly six months with them, under the worst of conditions, but considered the mission to be an overall success. The natives had managed to overcome their innate prejudices and were working together, almost successfully.  
  
The celebratory dinner over, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were finally back at their transport, exhausted, dirty, sore and more than ready for the comforts of home and the Jedi Temple. After lifting off and cleaning themselves, changing into sleep attire that was actually clean and whole, they settled in the small galley, too tired even to go to bed. Qui-Gon frowned at his padawan -- Obi-Wan looked altogether too glum, given that the mission was over, was successful, and they were on their way home. "Obi-Wan?" he asked gently.  
  
Obi-Wan dredged up a smile. "Sorry, master," he mumbled. "Lost in thought."  
  
"Would you care to share?" Qui-Gon asked, taking Obi-Wan's hand in his and gently rubbing the callused palm.  
  
With a big sigh, Obi-Wan said, "It's just ... well ... it's Sancarolita Day. Or it was, an hour and a half ago," he added, indicating the chronometer.  
  
Frowning, Qui-Gon looked up at the device. "Oh," he said, blinking. "Oh, yes. That chrono is off, padawan, I meant to fix it when we landed and forgot." He looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. "I think you have a few hours left, actually."  
  
"I do?" Obi-Wan immediately perked up at that, smiling across the table at his master. Then he just as quickly deflated. "But ... I didn't bring any lubrication, master," he said. "I didn't think we'd be here this long."  
  
"Not willing to use the mechanical oil, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ah, no," Obi-Wan replied, grinning and flushing. "I don't think so, master." They smiled at each other comfortably for a moment, then Obi-Wan added, in an almost-shy voice, "There _are_ other things we can do, master. Things I've ... been learning about. Since we have a few hours, and of course, if you are interested ..."  
  
"Do you mean there are even more things we could do, padawan?" Qui-Gon asked, returning Obi-Wan's humorous, heated look. "I am always willing to help you in what you are learning, padawan -- if, of course, it is what _you_ wish."  
  
Obi-Wan's shining eyes held hope -- and something else -- as he replied, "Oh, yes, that is what I wish, master," he said softly. "Anything we do ... I mean, anything you do ... well, wait, I mean ..."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled at Obi-Wan's mildly flustered babbling. "It has been such a pleasure to watch you grow, padawan; you're turning into the epitome of a Jedi Knight -- so calm, so controlled, centered and strong," he said fondly. "I quite appreciate this glimpse of the boy you once were. Even though it only serves to remind me of how the time is passing so quickly for us."  
  
Obi-Wan ducked his head and blushed at the compliment, but smiled too, then stood and held out his hand. "Shall we retire to our chamber, master?"  
  
Letting Obi-Wan pull him to his feet, Qui-Gon followed him down the short corridor to the sleeping chamber they shared. As they fell on one of the bunks, Obi-Wan laughed as Qui-Gon tried to fit both of them on the bed and nearly failed. Finally settling for curling around Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon propped his head on his hand and grinned down at his padawan. "These beds are not exactly made for someone like me, I think," he said.  
  
"We can make do, master," Obi-Wan replied, leaning up and kissing Qui-Gon gently.  
  
Inhaling sharply, Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan an enigmatic, emotional look. "You are so precious to me," he murmured, then leaned down and kissed Obi-Wan.  
  
Gently, slowly, they stripped each other, letting their light shirts and pants fall to the floor next to the bed. Obi-Wan touched Qui-Gon's skin as it was revealed to him with a reverence that was apparent to both of them, caressing and smoothing. Apparently not content with merely touching, Qui-Gon kissed, nipped and licked Obi-Wan, lingering over his nipples, his navel, his thighs and his feet as he gradually worked his way down then back up, slowly driving Obi-Wan insane with want.  
  
It took some maneuvering, and a few false starts, but Obi-Wan finally managed to get them positioned the way he wished -- in the classic sixty-nine position -- even if Qui-Gon's feet hung over the side. Lingering over the quivering erection rising from Obi-Wan's groin, Qui-Gon looked up into his padawan's face.  
  
Obi-Wan was still caressing, still feeling Qui-Gon's skin, especially that of his genitals, petting the strong erection and deeply inhaling the male musk of his master. "Has your learning taken you into this ritual before, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked, his voice a low rumble.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't even try to pretend innocence. "Once," he said, his voice breathy. "He ... he wasn't very good at it, and ... we were more friends ... more friends than lovers ... exploring ..."  
  
That dark, enigmatic expression was back in Qui-Gon's eyes. "I would be pleased to know what you have learned, padawan," he said softly, as he slowly leaned forward and swallowed Obi-Wan whole.  
  
"Oh, gods ..." Obi-Wan gasped. He closed his eyes as his back tried to arch, as he tried to shove himself deeper into that hot cavern, but he was held down by large, warm hands on his hips.  
  
With an obscene slurp, Qui-Gon's mouth left his penis, leaving Obi-Wan shaking. "Show me what you have learned in this, padawan," he murmured. Obi-Wan shivered, hard.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan carefully leaned forward and delicately licked the head of Qui-Gon's penis. What he tasted there obviously pleased him, for he smiled and, opening his mouth wide, sucked the organ into his mouth gently. Qui-Gon inhaled with a gasp and his muscles quivered as he fought for control.  
  
He was being so tentative, so careful as Obi-Wan tried to fit as much of Qui-Gon's large erection into his mouth as he could. Qui-Gon watched, even as he kept one hand around Obi-Wan, pumping lazily. After a moment, he again leaned forward and began to suck on Obi-Wan again, setting up a slow, lazy rhythm. After a few moments, Obi-Wan had to release Qui-Gon, close his eyes and rest his head on Qui-Gon's thigh with a groan.  
  
Releasing Obi-Wan's erection, Qui-Gon said, "Watch me, padawan, please. Let me have the pleasure of instructing you further in this."  
  
"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan gasped, tilting his head to see Qui-Gon's face.  
  
It didn't take much longer for Obi-Wan to begin trembling uncontrollably, sucking in huge gulps of air. A few seconds after that, Obi-Wan managed to gasp a warning, "Going to come, going to ... going ... master ... coming ... ahhhh!" and with a sobbing moan, Obi-Wan climaxed hard, filling Qui-Gon's mouth. Qui-Gon swallowed, then swallowed again, as Obi-Wan continued to spasm and groan through his ecstasy, clutching at Qui-Gon's legs.  
  
Qui-Gon released Obi-Wan's softening erection with a last lick, smiling gently at Obi-Wan's overcome expression. But when he would have turned to take Obi-Wan into his arms, his padawan stopped him.  
  
"No. Please, let me apply my lesson, master," Obi-Wan said, struggling to bring his voice back under control. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the base of Qui-Gon's penis. "You swallowed ..." he added in a wondrous voice, before once again locking his lips around Qui-Gon.  
  
"It is considered polite to do so, padawan," Qui-Gon said, his voice strained. "And your taste is ... oh ... so wonderful, my Obi-Wan."  
  
"Is it?" Obi-Wan asked, letting go briefly before diving back down and swallowing around Qui-Gon's organ. He was growing more confident and adept by the moment, something that was proven by Qui-Gon's hitching breaths and restless, shaky legs.  
  
"Oh, yes," Qui-Gon said, beginning to breathe harder. "I ... I'm very close ... oh, Obi-Wan ... you should ..." He reached out, gently trying to push Obi-Wan back, but his padawan refused to move. Instead, he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked strongly.  
  
That did it; with a groan that sounded as if it came all the way from his toes, Qui-Gon came, and Obi-Wan swallowed -- or at least tried to. When Qui-Gon was once again able to focus, he found his padawan wearing a thoughtful half-grimace and wiping a bit of milky ejaculate from the corner of his mouth. Pulling gently, Qui-Gon managed to move Obi-Wan so that they were snuggled up tightly together. "It is an acquired taste," Qui-Gon said, sounding amused and half-asleep.  
  
"It's bitter, but hardly unpleasant," Obi-Wan replied thoughtfully. "I shall simply have to get used to it, I suppose -- perhaps through repeated doses," he added in a murmur, but when he turned, Qui-Gon was asleep.  
  
Smiling wryly, Obi-Wan pulled a thin blanket up over them with a touch of the Force, then relaxed back into Qui-Gon's sleeping embrace. A glance at the chrono in the room had him frowning ... it, too, appeared off, since it seemed to match the galley's ...  
  
Obi-Wan's smile was puzzled, then he shook his head. He reached out and touched Qui-Gon's relaxed, sated face gently with one hand. "Perhaps next year, master," he whispered. "Be ready for me then."  
  


* * *

  
**AT TWENTY**  
  
For his twentieth naming day, an indulgent Master Yoda asked Obi-Wan what he would like to receive as a gift. Obi-Wan smiled knowingly and, after almost no thought at all, gave his reply.  
  


* * *

  
Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in-residence on Sancarolita Day -- Obi-Wan completing some courses long overdue and Qui-Gon working with the Senate and the Supreme Chancellor on a touchy territorial issue. When Qui-Gon returned home after a long day, he was surprised to find his padawan waiting for him dressed only in a pair of worn, thin leggings. There was a marvelous smell issuing from the kitchen, and the room was lit primarily with candles.  
  
Stopping in the doorway, Qui-Gon blinked in surprise. Obi-Wan flowed to his feet, putting the datapad he'd been reading on the table, and moved to his master's side. "Let me take your cloak, master," he said, removing it from Qui-Gon's shoulders. "If you'd care to sit, I can also remove your boots."  
  
In a daze, Qui-Gon sat in the chair by the door and let Obi-Wan unbuckle and tug off his footwear. "Obi-Wan ... what is ...?"  
  
"You've been working very hard in the Senate today," Obi-Wan replied, putting the boots aside. "I've got dinner prepared, and a hot bath waiting for you. In fact, if you want to, we can move directly to the 'fresher and you can begin relaxing."  
  
Giving his padawan a bemused glance, Qui-Gon allowed himself to be urged into the 'fresher, where their deep bath steamed fragrantly. Obi-Wan shushed his questions gently, as he undressed Qui-Gon and helped him ease into the bath. Qui-Gon must have been feeling tired, for he immediately relaxed with a large sigh and a smile as the water worked its magic.  
  
Obi-Wan disappeared briefly, and when he returned, he bore a large tray. Handing a glass of red wine to Qui-Gon, he curled up beside the tub and began feeding Qui-Gon tasty tidbits drenched in a flavorful sauce, by hand.  
  
About halfway through the strange meal, Qui-Gon put his hand under Obi-Wan's chin and tipped his face up. "Padawan," he said, a pleased yet puzzled half-smile on his face, "you don't have to feed me, you know ..."  
  
"It pleases me to do so, my master," Obi-Wan replied, grinning. "And I do have an ulterior motive, I must confess."  
  
"Ah," Qui-Gon replied, taking another sip of wine, "Perhaps the fact that it's Sancarolita Day?"  
  
"That may have something to do with it, yes," Obi-Wan said, his eyes dancing.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head, trying -- and failing -- to keep his smile from his face. "This day has become something of an anniversary for us, hasn't it, padawan?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-Wan said, speaking with humor and another, underlying emotion. "It has. One that I cherish."  
  
Looking sharply at Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon was distracted by another bit of food.  
  
When there was no more food to eat, Obi-Wan took the nearly-empty wine glass from Qui-Gon and began to wash him, running a soft cloth over his body. Qui-Gon allowed it, watching his padawan through hooded eyes, his expression inscrutable.  
  
They left Qui-Gon's heavy mane alone, through mutual agreement, though Obi-Wan did brush it until it was shining. Then Obi-Wan urged Qui-Gon up, and tenderly dried him with a towel pre-warmed for that purpose. "You're quite spoiling me, you know," Qui-Gon rumbled, his expression pleased and almost embarrassed.  
  
"Good," was Obi-Wan's only reply. Then, he wrapped the towel around Qui-Gon's hips and urged him out of the 'fresher, into his bedchamber.  
  
Qui-Gon's room was also lit by candles, but the dimness of the light could not hide the large object sitting in the middle of the floor, and Qui-Gon burst out laughing. "Obi-Wan?" he managed through his laughter, "Is that ...?"  
  
Obi-Wan was grinning ear to ear as he went to stand next to the large barrel. "I wanted to make sure we had enough, master," he said, watching as Qui-Gon doubled over in an excess of mirth.  
  
"I'd say you've succeeded!" Qui-Gon managed to gasp out. He walked over to join his padawan, enfolding Obi-Wan in his arms. "That might even be enough to last us until next Sancarolita Day," he said, his voice muffled by chuckles and Obi-Wan's hair.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it," Obi-Wan replied, laughing himself, hugging Qui-Gon back strongly.  
  
Every time he looked at the barrel, Qui-Gon had to laugh. "How do we get it out without flooding the apartment?" he finally asked, grinning down at Obi-Wan.  
  
"There's a tap, and I've already filled a smaller bottle," Obi-Wan replied, indicating the container sitting, filled, on the bedside table.  
  
Qui-Gon's arms tightened as he glanced at the preparations made, and his smile turned almost wistful. He again looked down into Obi-Wan's face, and seemed to want to say something ... but instead, he bent his neck and just kissed Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan's hands on Qui-Gon's back tightened as he returned the kiss with fervor, moaning softly. When the kiss finally broke, they were both breathless and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. "I have waited for this, master," Obi-Wan said, inhaling sharply as Qui-Gon gently bit his earlobe.  
  
"I have too, my beloved padawan, for so long ..." Qui-Gon replied, his voice harsh with suppressed emotion. His eyes were closed and he was shaking slightly.  
  
Gently, Obi-Wan broke their embrace and tugged Qui-Gon to the bed, urging him down. Qui-Gon went willingly, but made sure Obi-Wan came with him, until they were lying side-by-side, still kissing. Obi-Wan pulled the towel from his master's hips, and Qui-Gon slid the loose pants off over Obi-Wan's hips.  
  
Their kisses grew heated and more frantic until they were diving into each other's mouths, tasting deeply and desperately. Obi-Wan locked one leg around Qui-Gon's hips and rolled them so that Qui-Gon was on top of him, pressing him to the mattress; and he moaned again, clutching at Qui-Gon and pulling him closer, ever closer.  
  
As Qui-Gon settled between Obi-Wan's legs, his erection found its way to Obi-Wan's center, and he froze. "Padawan," he gasped.  
  
"Now, oh, now, please," Obi-Wan replied, nearly incoherent, scrabbling at the table near the bed and reaching for the bottle.  
  
Never taking his eyes from Obi-Wan's flushed, ecstatic face, Qui-Gon reached out with his longer arms and snagged the bottle, bringing it to them. With a reluctance that was easy to see, he broke their contact by pushing himself up, then to his knees, still between his padawan's widely-stretched thighs. "I'm going to prepare you now," he said, his voice rough. "Tell me how many times you've done this," he demanded.  
  
"Not once," Obi-Wan said with a hitch in his breath. His eyes opened and his gaze unerringly found Qui-Gon's eyes. "I waited ... I waited for you ... only you ..."  
  
Qui-Gon swallowed hard and his eyes grew bright. "My ... my Obi-Wan," he said, and now his voice was thick with emotion. His mouth opened again, as if to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he opened the bottle with shaking fingers and poured some of the thick oil into his palm, then closed and dropped the bottle on the bed. Dipping two fingers into the tiny pool, he began gently rubbing Obi-Wan's perineum and opening with the oil, delicately and carefully coating the entire area. "You must tell me if I hurt you," he whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes, locked on Qui-Gon's, shone with bright trust. "You couldn't," he said, then gasped and arched as one thick finger delicately worked its way into him. "Oh ..."  
  
"Gently, gently," Qui-Gon murmured, leaning over to kiss Obi-Wan's straining phallus. "Relax for me, Obi-Wan; breathe, breathe deeply."  
  
There was little sound in the room for some time, other than harsh breathing and gasps. Qui-Gon took his time, used copious amounts of the oil -- it wasn't as if they had none to spare! -- and prepared Obi-Wan lovingly, carefully, until Obi-Wan appeared to nearly melt into the bedspread, into a molten pool of padawan, a heap of hormonal want and need, completely incapable of speaking.  
  
Deeming him ready at last, Qui-Gon maneuvered them so that he was behind Obi-Wan, both of them on their sides. He coated his own erection with the last of the oil, lifted Obi-Wan's leg and carefully slid inside Obi-Wan, holding his breath and onto his sanity tightly.  
  
Obi-Wan gasped as Qui-Gon breached his anus, and began to moan continuously as Qui-Gon moved deeper into him, as Qui-Gon took possession of him. He jerked and cried out when Qui-Gon brushed against his prostate, and again when Qui-Gon reached around and took hold of his flagging erection with one warm, oily hand.  
  
Concentrating on _not coming_ , Qui-Gon breathed raggedly and whispered nonsense into Obi-Wan's ear, rained kisses down his neck and shoulder as he slowly, oh so slowly, worked himself deeper into an incredible heat and tightness. He could feel Obi-Wan's channel spasm around him, drawing him in, and his hand on Obi-Wan's cock worked that organ back to full hardness. Before he would have thought possible, his groin came into contact with Obi-Wan's backside, and he was in, all the way, deeply seated inside the one place he'd always wanted to be.  
  
Home. At last.  
  
He apparently did not notice the tear that seeped out of one eye and trickled down his cheek, nor did he realize the nonsense words he'd been quietly babbling were made up primarily of "Love you, love you, my Obi-Wan, my padawan, love you so much ..."  
  
All movement ceased for a few moments while Qui-Gon waited for Obi-Wan to grow used to him. Finally, Obi-Wan gasped, "Move, my master, my Qui-Gon, oh, please, move ..."  
  
Withdrawing as slowly as he had entered, Qui-Gon groaned as if in pain. With a grunt, he drove himself back in, raking over Obi-Wan's prostate and nearly making him scream, giving both of them ripples of exquisite sensation along their nervous systems.  
  
Obi-Wan arched back, locking his leg around Qui-Gon's legs and putting his hand over Qui-Gon's on his erection. "More!" he demanded, and Qui-Gon gave it to him, setting up a powerful rhythm guaranteed to drive them over the precipice.  
  
Sobbing from the pressure of holding himself back, Qui-Gon buried his face in Obi-Wan's neck as he felt his climax approaching. Obi-Wan arched backwards even harder and suddenly, shockingly came -- even as Qui-Gon drove himself deeper -- screaming Qui-Gon's name as he poured himself over the bedspread. Qui-Gon lasted just a few more deep thrusts before coming himself, gasping and keening, his arms holding on to Obi-Wan so tightly it was as if they would never, ever, let go.  
  


* * *

  
A long time later, Obi-Wan's eyelids opened slowly. The room was dark, as the candles had all guttered out long before, but he could still make out the bulk of the barrel in the center of the room. He smiled and sighed, realizing that Qui-Gon was still spooned up behind him, though his penis had long since left Obi-Wan's body. As he let his eyelids flutter closed again, he murmured, "I love you, Qui-Gon."  
  
He heard a gasp from behind him, and the arms which still encircled him tightened fractionally. "My padawan," Qui-Gon murmured into his ear. "You are so precious to me."  
  
A helpless smile crossed Obi-Wan's face. "You've said that before," he murmured, and Qui-Gon chuckled quietly.  
  
"It's true," he said. "Watching you grow, helping you become the wonderful young man you are ... it has been a privilege and an honor, Obi-Wan. You will be a great Jedi knight some day, some day soon, and I will be proud -- so proud -- to claim a small part in that accomplishment."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked back a suspicious moisture as Qui-Gon spoke, and took a deep breath. "More than a small part," he replied in a voice thick with emotion.  
  
Qui-Gon tenderly kissed his ear and they settled down to rest for a few moments. "Are you all right?" he finally asked, and Obi-Wan hummed affirmatively.  
  
"Oh, yes," he replied aloud, stretching within the confines of Qui-Gon's arms. "Very all right."  
  
"You'll be sore for a while, you know," Qui-Gon said, "but it will fade soon."  
  
"I know," Obi-Wan said. "I did my homework in preparation for this day, and I was ready." He glanced at the small chrono on the table and sighed.  
  
Not noticing, Qui-Gon continued. "Good. Because when you've recovered -- and you will recover long before your old master will--" Qui-Gon's hand swept down Obi-Wan's stomach to caress a penis that was even now half-hard-- "I would love it if you would take me, my Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh ..." Obi-Wan smiled brilliantly, but it faded quickly. "But ... it's after midnight now, master. Qui-Gon. Sancarolita Day is over."  
  
Qui-Gon smile could be felt as he kissed Obi-Wan's neck. "Ah, but you see, Obi-Wan, the wording of the Code is such that a padawan may initiate only on Sancarolita Day."  
  
"Yes, I ..." Obi-Wan trailed off as sudden understanding lit his face.  
  
"A _master_ , on the other hand, may initiate at any time," Qui-Gon continued, nibbling delicately along Obi-Wan's shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and froze. "A master may ..." he said, his voice strangled. "You made me wait ... all that time ..."  
  
"You were very young, padawan," Qui-Gon replied with a half-shrug. "I had to wait until, well, until you were grown and ..." he trailed off for a moment before continuing. "And until you were certain -- until _I_ was certain." He bent his head again to suck a passion mark at the juncture of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulder.  
  
"Oh! Uh ..." Evidently having trouble speaking, Obi-Wan managed to turn his head enough to give his master a half-hearted glare. "If I had one working muscle in my body ... if I weren't so damn happy and sated and comfortable ... I'd ... I ... I could just kill you!"  
  
Qui-Gon grinned smugly and kissed Obi-Wan's nose. "Perhaps next year, padawan," he said. Then he just kissed Obi-Wan and that, it appeared, was the end of that.

 

end


End file.
